Senyaka
Senyaka is one of Magneto's Acolytes in Genosha who follows his orders. He works together with Mercury, Mellencamp and Scarlet Witch. He fought Fever Pitch after he caused trouble to Genosha. Origin Senyaka's origin is not known. Story Arcs Senyaka is a mutant recruited by Fabian Cortez as a member of a second group of the Acolytes. On their first mission, this new team of Acolytes attacked the Our Mother of The Sacred Heart school whilst searching for a mutant child. During the assault, Senyaka displeased his lord Magneto after critically injuring a human nurse with his energy coils and was subsequently slain by Magneto who crushed the life out of Senyaka with his own coils. It is worth noting, however, that Magneto killed him because he had acted without Magneto's approval, not because of Senyaka's sadistic nature. Magneto explained that, had he been present, he would have given Senyaka his blessing, but as he was not, he punished the Acolyte for acting without his orders. Senyaka survived, however, by siphoning the life energy from agents from the international law enforcement agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. who had recovered Senyaka's body. Seeking revenge on Magneto, Senyaka set out to kill sea captain Lee Forrester, a former paramour of the self-styled master of magnetism. Forrester teamed up with the mutant soldier from the future named Cable, and Senyaka was seemingly killed once more in the ensuing battle. Senyaka later reappeared once more as a member of a faction of Acolytes led by Exodus, who has the ability to bring people back to life. The Acolytes participated in an assault on Wundagore Mountain in the European country of Transia, home of the enigmatic scientist known as the High Evolutionary. The Evolutionary had developed a powerful mutagenic compound known as Isotope-E, which the Acolytes coveted for themselves. After Exodus was defeated, Senyaka found himself amongst the ranks of former Acolytes who were aiding the Carrion Cove rebellion against Magneto's rule of the island nation of Genosha. With the genocide of the Genoshan population at the hands of giant mutant-hunting robot Sentinels controlled by Cassandra Nova, the genetic twin of Professor Charles Xavier, Senyaka was believed dead. After M-Day Senyaka either survived the destruction of Genosha or was reanimated. He also was one of the few mutants to retain his powers following M-Day. He most recently rejoined Exodus' new team of Acolytes. Following the X-Men's battle against the Hecatomb, Senyaka appeared on Cable's decimated island nation of Providence alongside new Marauders, Gambit and Sunfire, in an attempt to claim the island's information archives, which would allow access to Cable's future technology. Necrosha It would be revealed the Senyaka did in fact survive. He had returned to his homeland, but was attacked by a cult who hated his mutant nature. After slaughtering the whole group, Senyaka, still coated in blood, is approached by Selene in the guise of a little girl. He, however, immediately sees through her disguise and asks why she is there. She replies that she understands him and his killing power, but Senyaka tells her to stop wasting her words. He agrees to travel with Selene, saying that she is different from the other men he's served under. He is made a member of her Inner Circle along with Blink,Mortis, Wither, and Eli Bard. Senyaka and the Inner Circle were dispatched by Selene to look for the mystical knife in Utopia, in order for Selene to complete her ritual to become a goddess. When arrived, Senyaka mortally strangles Meld, nearly killing him. He also teams up with Blink to fight against Angel, using his whips to restrain Angel while Blink obliterates his wings. Senyaka was later shown being attacked by Wolverine, stabbing him with his claws in to Senyaka's chest. However, Senyaka wasn't shown being in pain, saying that he has been killed before. http://www.comicvine.com/utopia/4020-56536/ 'Powers and Abilities' Senyaka possesses the power to drain the bio-electrical essence of others upon physical contact. The living energy he drains augments his natural strength, endurance, and reflexes, as well as accelerating his recuperative powers significantly. Senyaka can also utilize the excess life-force he drains to generate a pair of psionic whips composed of bio-electric energy. These whips move according to his mental command and can greatly increase the distance of his absorption ability. The whips can also conduct his bio-electric energy to ignite nerve clusters in an opponent to cause intense pain or paralysis, as well as sear into their flesh. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes